Betrayal
by SullyR
Summary: Aomine can't stand his current-to-no relationship with Kuroko. It's all he thinks about, what his only focus is on. He thinks of how he was betrayed. Why it pisses him off so much. Why Kuroko has to pay for his betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

Aomine looked across the court and watched as his ex-best friend bumped fists with his new light.

"Tetsu . . ." Aomine growled under his breath. He two-stepped back over to the benches and sat next to his senpais. He threw a towel over his head and continued to glare at the other side of the court where the Seirin team was resting on the benches. He watched his ex-best friend gulp down cold water from his water bottle. Aomine looked away. "Tch." He looked at the score board: 56-48. They were already winning, he didn't even have to be there. But he had to show Tetsu. He had to show him that no matter what the kid thinks, he can't beat him.

The time was called. They were back on the court.

For the time being throughout the game, Kagami's been on his ass. He was trying to overpower him. Aomine made sure he didn't, couldn't. After all, he was Tetsu's first light. He glanced over and easily spotted Tetsu, hiding behind everyone else. Why? How could Tetsu do such a thing?

Aomine dribbled the ball. He bounced it to his left and pivoted, bouncing to the right, slipping past Kagami, catching the redhead off guard. He made a 3-pointer. Aomine ignored the cheering crowd and praise from his teammates. The ball was now in Seirin's hands. He watched with a close eye until the ball was about to be passed to Tetsu then to Kagami. Kagami was blocked by Glasses-senpai. The creepy bastard smiled at the redhead. Aomine didn't care about the game at all. He just wanted to get close to Tetsu. He couldn't wait for the game to be finally over.

Aomine stared with angry dark blue eyes as he finally caught eye to eye contact with light blue eyes. Tetsu acknowledged him, but continued to keep his focus on the game. He was determined to win. Aomine smirked. He couldn't _wait _till this game was over.

The game was a pain in the ass. Aomine was on the edge the entire time thinking about what he'd do after the game. Kagami continued to tail him trying to score and defeat him as much as he can. Too bad, though. Tōō beat Seirin brutally. A score all the way in the hundreds. Seirin's was half that. He watched, not feeling bad at all, as the team members of Seirin treaded back to the exits like zombies. They were in shock. Disappointed, even. It shouldn't have been unexpected, because they should've known that once you've entered Aomine's ball game, don't expect yourself to get a win. Tōō alone can smoke all of them.

Aomine waited as he was gathered up with his team. His coach began to talk. "Okay. I know you guys are tired like hell, but we've got another game. So, get as much rest and energy as you can, because you're gonna need it."

Aomine threw his coach's words from his ears and bolted out of their locker room. Faint yells were calling for him but he ignored them and began to jog through the hallways, searching for Seirin's locker room.

He finally found it and busted the door open, scaring half of the team inside. He looked around for Tetsu and saw him sitting next to Kagami, eating some lemon-honey looking thing, it looked terrible. He glared at Tetsu, communicating with him. He stormed up to the teen, grabbed his wrist, and stomped out of the locker room pulling Tetsu with him.

"Aomine-kun, what are you doing?" Tetsu asked. They stopped abruptly in the hallway. Aomine turned around and looked down at Tetsu. He glanced around the hall, making sure it was empty. He cupped Tetsu's face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss. He leaned further down to reach the smaller one's height, putting more into the kiss. He felt Tetsu gasp when he entered his tongue into his mouth. "A-Aomine-kun. Why're you doing this?" Tetsu asked, flushed. It was bizarre to see such an expression on this unique teenage boy. Aomine scowled at him. He grabbed Tetsu's wrist and pinned his body against the wall. Aomine breathed along the teen's neck, his hot breath making his goosebumps rise.

"Tetsu . . ." he growled in his ear. Tetsu squirmed beneath Aomine's grasp.

"Let go of me, Aomine-kun," Tetsu said quickly. Aomine tightened his grip on Tetsu's wrist, holding it high above the boy's head. He let his other hand slide down the side of Tetsu's body, slipping his fingers in the pit of his Seirin uniform, flicking his light pink nipples. "A-Ah . . ."

He watched Tetsu squirm, trying to slip away from him. But Aomine was taller and stronger; he had the advantage either way. He merely laughed inside when Tetsu tried to reason with him.

"A-Aomine-kun, we can't do this here. Let me go now. Why're you doing this? You're making no sense," Tetsu blabbered on with his quiet voice. Aomine dug his body against Tetsu's, pushing the boy against the wall even more, making the smaller one squeak. "A-Aomine!"

Aomine leaned down and whispered harshly in his ear. "I don't give a damn where we are. You'll pay. You'll receive what I want to give you." He licked his earlobe lightly. "Tetsu . . . I want you."

They heard a noise down the hall and in came running Seirin's captain, the Hyuuga guy, Mr. I Can Always Pinpoint My Shots, or, Mr. I Love My Figurines.

"Hey! What's going on here!" the captain yelled. He stomped up to them. Aomine still hadn't let go of Tetsu, leaving the boy feel embarrassed by being overpowered by Aomine. Hyuuga glared at Aomine. "Let go or I call security." Aomine returned the glare and then finally let go of Tetsu, leaving him bruises on his wrist. He rubbed at them and stepped away from Aomine. Aomine continued to glare at the both of them. Hyuuga turned to Tetsu. "Are you alright, Kuroko?" he asked. Tetsu gulped then nodded slowly and walked back to Seirin's locker room. Hyuuga turned back to Aomine. He pointed a finger at him. "I'm reporting you to your coach. Who the hell are you to manhandle our players?" Hyuuga turns on his heel and starts jogging away to find Tōō's locker room. Aomine stood there, his jaw clenched, pissed. He shook his head and scrunched his nose.

"I'll get him," he muttered to himself. He turned around and started walking in the opposite direction towards the exits. "Tetsu . . . you can't run away from me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, shit . . ." Aomine groaned. He stroked himself down once more before finally coming into the condom he had placed over his dick. Aomine frustratingly cleaned himself up and disposed of the filled condom and dirty tissues. He looked himself in the mirror and slapped his forehead. "What a fucking embarrassment . . ." he glanced at a group picture of his old basketball team from middle school, Teiko. He looked where he stood next to Tetsu. "I shouldn't have to touch myself for you, Tetsu," he whispered to himself. He ran his finger over Tetsu on the picture frame. "I shouldn't have to when I could touch you any time I want."

Aomine took a shower and changed into a sleeveless blue shirt and sweatpants. He dragged on his sneakers and grabbed his basketball from his bed. "I might as well go play ball while I'm thinking of the sky bastard," he mumbled to himself, heading down the stairs and out the door in the dark night. He walked to his neighborhood basketball court and breathed in the fresh air. "Playing from the streets is only natural."

Aomine did a couple of free throws here and there. He worked on his dodging and passing with an imaginary form of himself. When he got tired, he fell to his ass on the rough pavement of the court. He looked around at the park that was nearby. A black cat lurked around near the pole of the hoop, its tail curled around it. It purred as it glanced at Aomine. Aomine huffed, amused.

"You want this, cat?" he asked it. He took his ball and bounced it at the cat. The cat screeched and hissed at Aomine, then scurried away. "Damn. Not even a cat wants me." Aomine heavily stood up and sulked as if he had a bag of weights laying on him. He picked up his ball, held it under his arm, and began to walk back home.

* * *

"Kuroko, are you sure you're alright?" Hyuuga asked Kuroko. Kuroko nodded. He covered his wrists with his wristbands, hiding his bruises that Aomine gave him the day of their game. Kuroko was still shocked from what happened. He lost his focus on their practice; he missed a pass that he was supposed to catch.

"Kuroko, get your head out of your ass. You're wide open," Kagami said, putting his hand on Kuroko's head, shaking it gently. "You alright?" he asked. Kuroko opened his eyes, knocking himself out of his thoughts.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said. He was overthinking things. Maybe what Aomine said was just a bad joke.

"_You'll pay." _What did that even mean? What did he do wrong to upset Aomine?

"Kuroko, after practice wanna get burgers?" Kagami asked him. Kuroko nodded, taking a drink from his water bottle. He wiped his face with his shirt. He noticed he and Kagami practically did that at the same time. A small smile broke on his face. He grabbed his bag and began to walk towards the doors of the gym. He turned back to see Kagami dunking the basket.

"Aren't you coming, Kagami-kun?" he asked. Kagami turned around and snickered. He grabbed his bag and ran to catch up with Kuroko who already decided to leave the larger and muscular teen.

* * *

"Ya 'know, you could care about my existence," Kagami complained, stuffing his face with four burgers at once, taking a large sip of his extra-large soda. Kuroko took a sip from his vanilla shake.

"I don't think you're in the position to say that," Kuroko said quietly. He glanced at Kagami from across him. The teen stopped eating; crumbs all over his face and glanced back at him.

"Oh. Sorry. Heh, ya 'know, I forgot," Kagami said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's natural," Kuroko simply said. He would've said obviously but it's true, being a shadow. No one knows you're there. Kuroko looked out the window. He saw someone across the street. He looked closely and gasped quietly. His eyes grew wide slightly then blinked back to normal. He turned back to facing Kagami, still stuffing his face. Kuroko continued to sip on his shake.

Why was he there?

He heard the chimes cling as the door of the restaurant was opened. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the person who came in. The teen ordered a shake, vanilla as well. He turned around and glared at Kuroko. Kuroko shook slightly as the teen approached their table.

"A-Aomine-kun," Kuroko said. Aomine huffed at him.

"Tetsu."

"Ahem." Kagami cleared his throat. He finally cleaned himself off and threw out his forty burgers. "Did you forget about me? Aomine, what the hell are you doing here?" Kagami asked.

"I got thirsty. So I stopped by. But before that I saw a shade of light blue, I figured I knew who it was." Aomine looked down at Kuroko. "Scoot over." Kuroko gulped and scooted over as Aomine sat beside him.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko began.

"Hm?" Aomine sipped his shake.

"I need to speak with you," Kuroko said.

"Oh, really?"

Kuroko glanced at Kagami. He looked back towards Aomine. "In private." Kagami cleared his throat again and grabbed his bag, standing from the table.

"I guess I'll go shoot hoops down by the court. See you later Kuroko, Aomine." And Kagami just left, leaving Kuroko alone with Aomine. Well, not technically alone. They're in a fast food restaurant where few people are sitting at separate tables.

"So, Tetsu. What is it?" Aomine asked.

"What did I do wrong?" Kuroko asked. Aomine looked at him. "Y-You said that I had to pay? Pay for what?" Kuroko asked, a lump forming in his throat. Aomine scowled at him.

"You really, seriously don't know?" Aomine asked. Kuroko nodded. Aomine inched closer to Kuroko. "You left me for that crazy ass redhead." Kuroko heard the bitterness in his voice. He shook his head.

"Aomine-kun, I can't help that we go to different schools and that I make new friends," Kuroko told him. Aomine seemed to forget that Kuroko had a bubble of space called "privacy" and he invaded that bubble, making it pop.

"I'm not talking about that," Aomine said. He caressed Kuroko's hair. "Me and you, we had something. I was your light." He tugged at the boy's hair a little, making him wince. "You replaced me with that bastard. When I see you two together, you look at him as if you're enjoying his company."

"I do." Aomine looked at him. Kuroko absent-mindedly took a sip of Aomine's vanilla shake, mistaking it for his own. Aomine smirked.

"That's mine you're drinking," Aomine said. Kuroko's hand shook and almost spilled the shake.

"O-Oh, sorry."

"No, no." Aomine took Kuroko's shake and began drinking it. He shook the cup a little. "Damn, you sure love these, it's almost empty." Aomine could see a little smile round the corners of Kuroko's mouth. "Heh, cute, Tetsu." Kuroko blushed lightly. Aomine stood up from the booth they sat at and stretched.

"You're leaving?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah."

"Where are you going?"

"Home. Why? You wanna come with me?" Aomine asked him, smirking. He watched as Kuroko lowered his head in thought. He looked back up at Aomine.

"I haven't been to your house in a long while. Is it okay if I pay a visit?" he asked. Aomine smirked to himself.

"Nobody's home. It'll be just us."

"Oh . . ."

"You still wanna come over?" Kuroko looked at him and stood up, grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Yes."

* * *

Aomine slammed Tetsu against the wall, smashing their lips together. He lifted Tetsu up off the ground, holding him with his arms. He groaned happily when he felt Tetsu moan against his lips.

"Tetsu . . ." Aomine groaned against their lips as he continued to kiss Tetsu over and over, not stopping for either of them to breathe.

"A-Aomine-kun," Tetsu breathed out. He was raised up higher against the wall, his chest facing Aomine.

Aomine's hands held Tetsu by his waist as he licked the teen's stomach. Aomine watched as Tetsu sucked on his bent finger. He smirked. He picked him up in his arms and carried him over to the bed. He threw Tetsu on the bed almost gently.

"Nhn!" Aomine climbed on top of Tetsu. "Aomine-kun, are we really gonna do this?" Tetsu asked. Aomine caressed Tetsu's cheek and lightly kissed him.

"Didn't you come here for this?" Aomine asked him. Tetsu turned his head to the side. Aomine was sitting on Tetsu, he grinned as he felt a bump below him. "Tetsu, are you getting hard?" Tetsu didn't answer him. The boy's head was still turned to the side but he glanced at Aomine. Aomine hummed happily as he began to move against Tetsu. He wanted to tease him before he actually got to the fun part.

Tetsu moaned quietly as Aomine grinded against him harder. Aomine looked down and saw that the bulge in Tetsu's pants had gotten bigger. Aomine grabbed Tetsu's chin and made him face him. "You want me to fix that?" Tetsu looked up at him, he was panting slightly. Aomine watched as his chest rose with each breath Tetsu took. Tetsu nodded.

"Please . . . Aomine-kun," he breathed out. Aomine moved back. He placed his hands over Tetsu's crotch area and unzipped his pants. He pulled down Tetsu's pants and light blue boxers, revealing Tetsu's growing erection, already overflowing with precum. Aomine couldn't help but groan in pleasure at the sight of Tetsu, his ex-partner in crime.

"Damn, Tetsu." He lowered his head and kissed the tip of Tetsu's dick. "You're so fucking sexy."

"Ah . . ."

Aomine licked the tip of his lover's dick. The bottomed boy squirmed as Aomine placed kisses all over his dick.

"A-Ah . . . A-Ao . . ."

Aomine began to suck Tetsu. He started slowly, so slow even time seemed to slow down. It was an unnerving feeling that Tetsu couldn't help but snicker. He grabbed a handful of Aomine's hair and pushed him down until his dick was fully engulfed in Aomine's warm mouth.

"Nn!" Aomine groaned against Tetsu's dick. Tetsu moaned as he felt vibrations on his dick.

"Aomine-kun . . ." Eventually, Aomine was able to make Tetsu come. He swallowed all of the sticky white substance. Aomine chuckled.

"Tetsu . . . you are such a bad boy," he said. Aomine slid off his shirt. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson." Aomine's grin didn't falter when he saw Tetsu's eyes water.

"T-Teach me a lesson?" Tetsu stuttered. The dark bluenette teen nodded.

"You know why?"

"B-Because I was . . . a bad boy?" Tetsu's panting came quicker as Aomine continued to take off their clothes. The other teen nodded.

"That, and?" Tetsu gulped.

"Because . . . I . . . left . . . you . . ."

Aomine's grin finally turned into a scowl.

"You need to be punished for what you did to me, Tetsu," Aomine growled. He grabbed a fistful of Tetsu's hair and pulled his head back.

"A-Aomine-kun!"


End file.
